Congratulations
by Chogyuna686
Summary: Sasuke tersenyum penuh kepahitan, jadi Hinata meninggalkannya demi laki-laki berambut merah itu, begitu kejam ia mati-matian merindukannya, dan masih setia menunggunya.


**Congratulations**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Hyuga Hinata**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **One Shoot**

 **(Dont like dont read)**

* * *

 **(Congratulations Day6)**

 _Congratulations neon cham daedanhae_

 _Selamat, kau sangat luar biasa_

 _Congratulations eojjeom geureohge?_

 _Selamat, bagaimana bisa kau begitu baik-baik saja?_

 _amureohji anha_

 _Bagaimana bisa kau_

 _hamyeo nal jisbalpa?_

 _menindasku?_

 _usneun eolgureul boni da ijeossna bwa_

 _Aku melihat wajahmu tersenyum, kurasa kau melupakan semuanya_

 _siganeul gajjadeon mal ye_

 _Saat kau bilang mari kita mengambil sedikit waktu_

 _saenggakhae bojadeon mal ye_

 _Saat kau bilang mari kita memikirkannya_

 _nae nuneul bomyeonseo mitge haenohgo_

 _Kau menatap mataku dan membuat aku percaya padamu_

 _ireohge naege_

 _Seperti itu_

 _._

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik..."

"Kau segalanya bagiku..."

"Aku merindukanmu sayangku!"

Lagi-lagi pemuda Uchiha menatap datar ponselnya, menunggu! Iya pemuda bermata onyx itu sedang menunggu balasan pesan dari sang pujaan, namun ini sudah hari keberapa tidak ada satupun pesan masuk dari sang kekasih.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap langit biru, senyum simpul terlukis dibibirnya, mengingat kembali kenangan manis yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Ciuman manis!

Pelukan hangat!

Nada manja!

Semuanya terekam jelas diingatan Sasuke, ia merindukan gadis itu sang kekasih yang akhir-akhir ini menghilang, tanpa ada kabar!

Tringggg

Satu pesan memasuki ponsel Sasuke, pemuda itu langsung membuka kunci password ponselnya, satu kebahagiaan muncul dalam hatinya, akhirnya ia mendapatkan balasan pesan dari sang kekasih.

 _"Akhir-akhir ini hariku sangat sulit untuk ku jalani, hingga membuatku tidak bisa membalas pesan, iya aku begitu menghargaimu yang begitu tulus menunggu kabar dariku, tapi hingga aku berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya, aku merasa tidak bisa membuatmu terus menungguku, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun! Aku kira kita butuh break, bagaimana ini! Aku sungguh minta maaf"_

Tiba-tiba satu kebahagian itu menghilang dari jiwa Sasuke, pandangannya tampak terluka dengan isi pesan yang baru saja ia baca dari gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu, gadis yang sudah ia pacari selama dua tahun, dan apakah hubungannya benar-benar harus kandas sekarang.

Ia tidak berniat untuk membalasnya, ia memasuki ponselnya kedalam sakunya, ia tidak mungkin menangiskan, tidak ada prinsif pria Uchiha yang menangis! Tapi kenapa rasanya ini menyakitkan. Dan air mata itu seolah ingin keluar dari mata onyx nya.

 **(Congratulations)**

Tiga bulan berlaru, masih bercerita tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang menghabiskan harinya dengan disibukan dengan pekerjaanya, apa kabar gadis Hyuuga itu, apa dia sama menderitanya dengan yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat kacau, Pub menjadi pilihan rumah kedua pemuda Uchiha itu, sebegitu menderitanya Sasuke setelah di tinggalkan Hinata, seberapa besarkah pengaruh gadis itu dihidupnya, lalu setelah berulang-ulang Sasuke pikir apa gadis itu benar-benar mencintainya saat itu! Jika ia mungkin saja gadis itu juga sama menderitanya seperti dirinya yang terlalu merindukan.

"Sas?" Panggil salah satu teman kerja Sasuke, pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru itu menatap penuh kasian pada kawannya yang dilanda kacaunya tentang asmara.

"Hn" Sahut Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak acuh memasukan barang-baran kerjanya kedalam tasnya.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang!" Tanya Shikamaru, pemuda Nara itu masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Aku butuh alkohol" Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, ia melempar senyum tipis setelah beres memasuki barang-barangnya, lalu ia berjalan kearah pintu yang kebetulan dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Hoy, aku kenalkan kau pada seorang gadis? Move on lah" Shikamaru berteriak agar suaranya terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sudah keluar, namun Sasuke tetap tidak mempedulikannya dan pergi begitu saja

Shikamaru sudah bosan, beberapa kali ia memperkenalkan teman perempuannya, namun semuanya selalu ditolak Sasuke, sebegitu setiakah ia pada Hinata.

Semalaman penuh Sasuke habiskan di Pub, pagi hari ia tersadar bajunya sudah acak-acakan, dan tercium bau alkohol, ia masih ingat dan semalam ia tidak menghabiskan minuman sampai hangover, dan ia ingat dirinya hanya ketiduran di Pub ini.

Ia membasuh mukanya agar terlihat fresh, ia memutuskan untuk kesuatu tempat dimana tempat itu adalah kenangan mereka, Sasuke memutuskan menggunakan kereta api, ia ingin sekali lagi mengingat kenangan bersama dengan Hinata saat masa-masa mereka pacaran.

Sepuluh menit berlalu Sasuke sudah berada dalam kereta api, ia terdiam ingatannya penuh dengan sosok Hinata, dirinya sangat merindukan gadis berambut indigo itu. Ia masih terdiam ketika dua orang memasuki kereta api, dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke yang belum menyadari kedatangan dua orang tersebut, lama terdiam ia melihat kesekitar.

Deg!

Gadis itu, kenapa ada dihadapannya, tiba-tiba amethyst dan onyx bertemu, dan gadis itu membelalakan matanya saat sadar itu adalah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu hanya berwajah datar dengan pandangan penuh luka.

Bagaimana bisa, gadis itu begitu baik-baik saja duduk bersama dengan seorang laki-laki lain, dan berpegangan tangan erat bersama pemuda berambut merah. Lalu selama ini hanya Sasuke lah yang menderita, karena terlalu mencinta gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata bercicit sambil memandang penuh terkejut kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh luka.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kepahitan, jadi Hinata meninggalkannya demi laki-laki berambut merah itu, begitu kejam ia mati-matian merindukannya, dan masih setia menunggunya.

Kereta berhenti!

Sasuke masih mempertahakan senyuman penuh lukanya, ia bangkit tanpa ingin menyapa Hinata, namun bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan satu kata.

"Congratulations"

 _congratulations eotteohge irae?_

 _Selamat, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini?_

 _congratulations neon jeoldae naege_

 _Selamat, kau tak kan pernah kembali kepadaku_

 _doraoji anha gidaejocha anha_

 _Bahkan aku tak mengharapkannya_

 _na eopsido eolmana jal salji molla uh~_

 _Aku tak tahu seberapa baik kau akan hidup tanpaku_

 _siganeul gajjadeon mal ye_

 _Saat kau bilang mari kita mengambil sedikit waktu_

 _saenggakhae bojadeon mal ye_

 _Saat kau bilang mari kita memikirkannya_

 _gidarim soge nal gadwobeorigo_

 _Kau menjebakku dalam penantian ini_

 _neoman ireohge_

 _Dan kau yang bebas_

 _nae gyeoteul tteonaga_

 _Tinggalkan aku_

 _geu namjareul manna_

 _Pergi ke dia_

 _naraneun nomeun eopseossdeon geoscheoreom_

 _Seolah-olah pria sepertiku tak pernah ada_

 _sarange ppajin neon_

 _Kau telah jatuh cinta_

* * *

Kembali lagi dengan aku yang bawa oneshoot, ahhaha ini bener-bener terinspirasi dari boyband korea Day6, begitu gedek gitu liat mvnya, hingga aku niat buat ff , disini Hinata begitu jahat ya, maafin aku Hime, aku yang selalu buat kamu menderita kali ini giliran Sasuke yang harus menderita.

Maaf kalau kebanyakan absurd ini ff!

Sequel/no


End file.
